Jaguar XJ220
The Jaguar XJ220 is a supercar featured in the Choro-Q series; it appeared in Choro-Q HG 2, Choro-Q HG 3, Choro-Q HG 4, and Choro-Q!. Real life info The Jaguar XJ220 was first introduced as a concept car intended for the purpose of being a FIA Group B race car. The concept car debuted at the 1988 British International Auto Show, equipped with a mid-mounted 6.2-liter Jaguar V12, 5-speed manual transmission, and all-wheel drive. The car's projected top speed was 220 mph, hence the car's name. Other features of the concept car included a Connolly Leather interior, heated power seats, heated windshield and heated rear window, power windows, air conditioning, and an Alpine stereo. Initially the XJ220 was not intended to be a production car, but with public interest generated by the car and financial interest from serious buyers should the XJ220 go into production, the car would be made in limited numbers, with the first cars delivered in 1992. The production version of the XJ220 used a twin-turbo 3.5-liter V6 rather than the 6.2-liter V12 in the concept car. The V6 produced 542 hp and 475 lb/ft of torque. Although the production car failed to reach the 220 mph top speed of which the concept car was named for, the XJ220 could still reach over 210 mph, and an XJ220 with increased rev limiter and catalytic converters removed reached 217 mph. This run was listed in the 1994-1999 editions of the Guinness Book of World Records for fastest production car in the world, until the McLaren F1 broke that record in 1998. The all-wheel drive system was also ditched, with production XJ220s being rear-wheel drive. Due to the recession in the early 1990s, many prospective buyers were unable to complete their purchase of an XJ220, and only 281 cars were made. Several XJ220-S models were produced, with more power (690 hp); weight-saving measures included carbon-fiber bodywork, fixed headlights, Kevlar interior, and removal of the interior leather trim. These cars were road-going versions of the XJ220-C race car, which ran in the 24 Hours of Le Mans in 1993 and 1995. The XJ220-C won the GT class in the 1993 race, but was later disqualified when it was determined the car ran without catalytic converters. Jaguar appealed the decision and won the appeal, but the class win was not restored due to the appeal not being filed in time. Both XJ220-Cs retired from the 1995 race, with one sustaining an engine failure and the other going off-road. Choro-Q HG 2 The XJ220 is body number Q107 in Choro-Q HG 2. It can be found in the Sandpolis Body Shop. Notes * The XJ220 in Choro-Q HG 2 has the retractable headlight covers removed. Choro-Q HG 3 Just like in Choro-Q HG 2, the XJ220 is body number Q107 in Choro-Q HG 3, and is otherwise similar except for the a coin holder is on the back. It can be found on Long Courses. Choro-Q HG 4 The XJ220 is body Choro-Q142 in Choro-Q HG 4. Description (PAL and NTSC) "Luxurious British sports car." CQHGIV142.jpg CQHGIVR142.jpg Notes * The Choro-Q HG 4 version of the XJ220 has the retractable headlights found on the production model and is also equipped with door handles. Choro-Q! The XJ220 is body number Q76 in Choro-Q!. The design of the Choro-Q! variant is identical to the Choro-Q HG 2/HG 3 variant. Notes * Unlike the Choro-Q HG 2/HG 3 versions, the rear spoiler is not equipped as standard equipment. Adding the Handling Wing or the Speed Wing will equip the rear spoiler to the car, which looks the same as the factory Jaguar spoiler. Appearances * Choro-Q HG 2 * Choro-Q HG 3 * Choro-Q HG 4 * Choro-Q! Category:Vehicles Category:European Vehicles